gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyeon Jae-Yang
Hyeon Jae-Yang, the Divine Lord of Destruction ( 현재양) is the master of the Cheonwoong Faction and one of the Twelve Supreme Masters, being one of the Five Warrior Emperors of the murim. Appearance Hyeon Jae-Yang is a short elderly man with his white hair tied into a ponytail, short strands of hair that hangs over his forehead, and prominent wrinkles on his face. His sideburns and Fu Manchu moustache drops down to his chest and he has a thick but short beard. During the journey in the Muhae valley, he carried a cane around and wore raggedy garbs which gave him a slightly unkempt look. Afterwards, he wore a patterned robe and adornments befitting his status as a faction master. Image Gallery Personality He is a wise and knowledgeable man who is also often laid back and playful. When the situation calls for it, he can be stern and serious as seen when he attempted to persuade Sanggwan Chaek to return to the murim and face his crimes. Even though he is willing to mercilessly slaughter those who oppose him, Hyeon Jae-Yang has a caring and forgiving side. He showed regret when he accidentally killed Sanggwan Chaek and withdrew his ki halfway through a powerful technique when facing his disciple's possessed body. Hyeon Jae-Yang was well known to have such a great wanderlust that he's been to just about every corner of the continent, and he also likes to befriend heroes from all around the world. Being the drinking buddy of the Murim High Lord,Chapter 143 (Yongbi) and having wished that the Golden Castle was full of ripe, rich wine instead of treasures, Hyeon Jae-Yang has a significant love for drinking.Chapter 108 (Yongbi) History In his youth, he studied together with Hong Ye-Mong's grandfather. Many years later, he met Hong Ye-Mong when she was just a small child but never met again after that meeting.Chapter 88 (Yongbi) At some point in his life, Hyeon Jae-Yang and his subordinates journeyed to the westernmost region of the Land of Chu near the Muhae Valley and slaughtered the remnant followers of Go Hyeop. After a survivor attempted to kill him, Hyeon Jae-Yang took the young boy in as a disciple and incited him to get stronger so that he could take revenge. Hyeon Jae-Yang also fought Goo Hwi some time before the story of Yongbi the Invincible, most likely during the conflict between the Black Snake and the Cheonwoong Faction.Chapter 118 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 6 ---- :''Between the events of Yongbi the Invincible and Gosu (The Master)... Hyeon Jae-Yang was involved in the Old Murim Alliance's war against the Asura Blood Sect.Chapter 42 The war ended with the Blood Sect's defeat and with the Murim Alliance achieving a Pyrrhic victory. Hyeon Jae-Yang's current status is unknown. Powers and Abilities Hyeon Jae-Yang, the Divine Lord of Destruction, is an incredibly powerful gosu whose supreme martial arts are known far and wide.Chapter 35 (Yongbi) He boasts a fearsome reputation as one of the Five Warrior Emperors of the Twelve Supreme Masters. Even in his elderly age, he possesses impressive power as he was referred to as a "monstrous old man" and that an ambush on him would have less than a ten percent chance of succeeding.Chapter 67 (Yongbi) Sanggwan Chaek considered Hyeon Jae-Yang as a giant he could not surpass until he came into possession of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword which gave him the power of the Lightning God.Chapter 128 (Yongbi)Chapter 134 (Yongbi) Immense Inner Ki: Hyeon Jae-Yang possessed the greatest amount of inner ki among the Five Warrior Emperors.Chapter 82 (Yongbi) Immense Durability & Endurance: He possesses incredible endurance and durability in his old age. Even after receiving severe injuries to his vital organs from the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, Hyeon Jae-Yang showed no sign of distress or any sign of dying. Immense Physical Strength: Contrary to his elderly appearance, Hyeon Jae-Yang has shown impressive feats of physical strength. He can level the ground beneath him with a simple stomp and smash through enormous blocks of stone.Chapter 122 (Yongbi) Hyeon Jae-Yang was also able to effortlessly throw Sanggwan Chaek around and with just a single strike, he sent Sanggwan Chaek flying hard enough to break the young man's neck, killing him.Chapter 129 (Yongbi) Immense Physical Speed: He is extremely quick when evading and attacking. Immense Reflexes: Hyeon Jae-Yang has quick reflexes that allow him to easily block and evade attacks. He was able to narrowly evade a surprise attack from the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword at close range, receiving only a small cut. Hyeon Jae-Yang Chain Scythe (1).png|Hyeon Jae-Yang's chain scythe Hyeon Jae-Yang Chain Scythe (2).png|Hyeon Jae-Yang wielding his chain scythe Hyeon Jae-Yang Chain Scythe (3).png Hyeon Jae-Yang Chain Scythe (4).png Hyeon Jae-Yang Chain Scythe (5).png Weapons In the past, Hyeon Jae-Yang wielded a chain scythe in battle. He was highly skilled with it being able to effortlessly cleave through scores of enemies and their weapons.Chapter 107 (Yongbi) Hyeon Jae-Yang is trained in the Drunken Fist Style befitting his penchant for drinking.Chapter 99 (Yongbi) He also uses an unnamed martial arts style that contains extremely powerful techniques: * Black Celestial Technique * Grand Divine Celestial Destruction Technique: This is his ultimate technique, the sheer strength of this move is so high that Ilgak claimed it could blow the Golden Castle to pieces at full power.Chapter 130 (Yongbi) Quotes * (To Sanggwan Chaek) "Must I... Teach you how petty the godly sword that you rely on is?" Notes & Trivia * Of his seven disciples, the only ones we know the name of are Sanggwan Chaek, Gwan, and Ga Mugwang. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible